gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Locations in Glee
This page is for all the locations seen in the Fox TV show Glee. William McKinley High School The school that New Directions attends and the main setting of Glee. The Choir Room The Choir Room is the most commonly seen place in Glee. It is where New Directions meet to discuss Show Choir related information. It has been seen in all but two episodes of Glee so far. It has a stage and grand piano, band equipment and it also contains Sue's 2010 Nationals Trophy. It was vandalized by Vocal Adrenaline in Funk. The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion (formerly the Auditorium) is the performing centre for most big events. April Rhodes bought it back for New Directions when Sue locked it for her Cheerios to practice. Many big events have happened there such as Vocal Adrenaline's performance of Another One Bites the Dust, Invitationals, the "A Night Of Neglect" benefit, as well as the 2011 Western Ohio Sectionals, the 2012 Midwest Regionals, and the 2012 Western Ohio Sectionals competitions (Sectionals being staged in the venue for the first time since the 1963). The first 5 members of New Directions all auditioned here. Football Field This is where the athletics takes place. It is also where the Titans & Cheerios practice. New Directions performed Thriller/Heads Will Roll with the Titans here in The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle. Gymnasium The hall where Basketball is played. New Directions performed Tik Tok, Push It and Toxic here. It is another place where the Cheerios practice. In The Power of Madonna, the Cheerios performed 4 Minutes, with Kurt and Mercedes on lead vocals. In Home, the Cheerios hold a pep rally here with Mercedes singing Beautiful. In Prom Queen and in Prom-asaurus, McKinley High held their prom in the gymnasium. Astronomy Classroom In Duets, Sam and Quinn meet to discuss performing a duet together for Mr. Schuster's assignment of the week. He attempts to impress Quinn by naming the planets, which he does incorrectly by referring to Mars as Venus. In Never Been Kissed, Tina and Mike test the cooling off method in here, during a make-out session. In Furt, Sam tries to give Quinn his promise ring here but she rejects him. Spanish Classroom Will teaches Spanish in this classroom, except for the episode The Substitute. In A Night of Neglect, Kurt indicate to Blaine that it's in front of the choir room. As of The Spanish Teacher, David Martinez now teaches in this classroom. Lockers & Hallway Seen in almost every episode, particularly the corridor where Santana, Brittany, Finn, Quinn, Rachel and Kurt's lockers are. Santana fights Quinn and Lauren here, first being tied with Quinn and then being beaten up by Lauren. This is also where most characters get Slushied. Will's Office Will's Office is where he uses to check documents and papers. Its only door connects to the choir room. In Bad Reputation, he uses this place to interrogate the students. From Dynamic Duets to I Do, Finn has used this office. Sue's Office Sue's Office is where she plots the Glee Club's destruction. Brittany, Santana and Quinn mostly received orders here before Quinn's pregnancy was an issue. In The Power of Madonna, Sue meets Kurt and Mercedes here and talks about re-enacting Madonna's Vogue music video. It is again used in Home, where the Cheerios have their weigh-in. In A Very Glee Christmas, Sue keeps her gifts here until Will and the others take them back. Emma's Office Emma's Office is where she use to give orientation for students and, sometimes, to Will. In this place, she has lots of pamphlets for help the students. Emma's ex-husband, Carl Howell, had his first appearance here. Principal's Office Principal Figgins' office and for a short time, Sue's. Sue and Will usually meet with Figgins to discuss problems in the school here. It is also the first place where Coach Beiste is introduced. In The Substitute, Sue becomes principal and fires Donna, Figgins' secretary and hires Becky as her own. Places Around Lima Jean's Nursing Home Where Sue's sister Jean lived for many years until her death in Funeral. Sue was a regular visitor as she treasured Jean as the most important thing in her life. The nursing home was also the scene for Sue's wedding to herself in Furt. Sue's House Sue's home that is full of trophies. Sue's housemaid, Imelda works here. It is seen in Funk when Will comes to apologize to Sue and again in Comeback where Emma and Will rush to see if Sue is alive. Will's Apartment Where Will and Emma (formerly Terri) live. It is in a small complex and is seen regularly. Breadstix Breadstix is an Italian restaurant that is popular with the kids in New Directions. The fare here includes vast quantities of breadsticks and endless salad bowls. Hummel Tires & Lube Hummel Tires & Lube is Burt Hummel's auto repair shop. Kurt Hummel occasionally helps his father out in the shop, as does Finn Hudson who works there after school. Sheets-N-Things Terri Del Monico and Howard Bamboo work at this home goods store. Rinky Dinks Lima's local roller skating arena. The North Hills Mall A good place to see flash mobs. The dream sequence of Safety Dance was in this place. The performance of Barbra Streisand was in this place too. The Gap where the Warblers perform is in the North Hills Mall. It was mentioned by Principal Figgins that Tiffany performed there once. Mattress Land New Directions performs in a commercial for this mattress store in the episode Mattress. The Lima Bean A popular coffee shop, mainly for Dalton Academy students. American Family Motel Sam's family moves here after their house is repossessed by the bank. Scandals A popular gay bar in West Lima that Sebastian recommends to Blaine and Kurt. Lima Hospital One of the local hospitals in town. Will volunteers there, visiting once a month to sing songs with the children in the pediatric cancer ward Rachel's House Rachel Berry's house is the place where she and her parents, Hiram Berry and Leroy Berry live. We see her room when she's calling Blaine in Blame It on the Alcohol. During the Like a Virgin scene, Rachel and Jesse are singing their part in Rachel's room. Also shown in season one in a Rachel and Finn scene and seen in some scenes with Puck and when she and Jesse were going through her childhood files. We see her basement in Blame It on the Alcohol as well as her living room and kitchen in Heart during the dinner scene. Finn's House Finn's house is the place where he and his mother, Carole Hudson-Hummel used to live. This place was first seen in a flashback in Pilot. They moved to Kurt's house briefly in Theatricality, before moving back to this one due to Finn and Burt's confrontation. Afterward, when Carole and Burt got married, they moved to a bigger house. Quinn's House Quinn's house was first seen in Ballad. Because of the divorce of Quinn's parents, it's unclear if it's the same house shown in Sexy, Prom Queen, I Kissed a Girl (Episode) and Goodbye. Kurt's House Kurt's house was first seen in Preggers. The main room shown of the house was Kurt's bedroom in the basement, with the kitchen and living room shown in Duets. Carole and Finn briefly moved to this house in Theatricality, before moving back to their old house after Finn and Burt's confrontation. Hummel-Hudson's House In Furt, Burt mentioned he was going to buy a new house for all the family. Kurt's new bedroom appeared in Blame It on the Alcohol and Sexy. The kitchen appeared in the same episodes. The living room appeared in Prom Queen when Kurt was showing off his prom outfit to Burt, Finn, and Blaine. Finn's bedroom appeared in Swan Song for the first time. Burt & Carole's bedroom and Sam's bedroom have yet to appear. Blaine's House Blaine's house was first seen in The First Time. The only place spotted in Blaine's house is his bedroom, which was seen when Kurt and Blaine had sex for the first time and in Michael when his eye was damaged. Brittany's House Brittany's bedroom was first seen in Duets when she was seen making out with Santana. Fondue for two is also set in her bedroom and, you can also see her bedroom again in Pot O Gold when she is with Rory. Train Station The train station was first and only seen in Goodbye when Rachel gets on a train to New York. Dentist The only time it was shown was in Britney/Brittany. Most of the glee club had dreams about Britney Spears when they were unconscious. University of Lima It is a fictional college (first seen in Sweet Dreams) that Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman attend. Artie's House Artie's house was first seen in Wonder-ful when Artie is talking to Nancy Abrams (his mom) and Kitty Wilde. His house is wheelchair accessible, so he could get from room to room more easily. Other Locations Carmel High School It's located in Akron, Ohio. The home base of New Directions' rival glee club, Vocal Adrenaline. According to Kurt, its school statue is a bronze great white shark, eating a seal pup, and it weighs three tons. Dalton Academy It's located in Westerville, Ohio. Is an all-boys private school, which Kurt attends for part of Season Two, where he meets Blaine Anderson and joins the Glee Club, the Dalton Academy Warblers. It's not confirmed if it's a boarding school or not, but it's implied it is. Westvale High School It's located in Fort Wayne, Indiana. Aural Intensity attends to this school. This place was seen only in Sue's flashback in Blame It on the Alcohol. Jane Addams Academy It's a school for female juvenile delinquents. Will Schuester goes to this place in Hairography. The Gap Where the Warblers perform the Gap Attack for Blaine's former crush, Jeremiah in Silly Love Songs. New York Gershwin Theatre Kurt and Rachel visit here and perform For Good to help Rachel make-up her mind about college. It is the theatre most famous for the original Broadway show performance of Wicked. Sardi's Finn and Rachel go on a date here and Rachel marvels at the paintings, hoping one day she will have one of her here. Rachel also meets Patti Lupone here. Central Park Seen in I Love New York/New York, New York ''when the teens sit on the park bench. Later Finn and Rachel meet here at the start of their date. Times Square The first place seen where Rachel announces that she has bought tickets to Cats. It is later seen again during ''I Love New York/New York, New York. Intercontinental Hotel Where New Directions stay during their visit to New York. Booth Theatre The theatre on Broadway that is the venue for April's show Crossrhodes: The April Rhodes Story. Will sings "Still Got Tonight" on the stage as a security guard tells him he has talent, finally realizing that he has achieved his Broadway dream. Tiffany & Co. Famous for the film Breakfast at Tiffany's, and the song of the same name by the band Deep Blue Something. Kurt and Rachel have breakfast here before heading to Gershwin Theatre. Nationals The stage where the Glee Club National Championships are held. New Directions performed Pretending and Light Up The World here, whilst rival glee clubs performed'' Yeah! and ''As Long as You're There. Callbacks Callbacks is a bar in New York that is mainly where NYADA students hang around during their free time. On Fridays, it has a karaoke/singing night where they sing to everyone. Finn, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt and Brody go to Callbacks in the episode, The Break-Up. Brody and Rachel sing ''Give Your Heart a Break ''as a duet and Blaine sings an acoustic and emotional cover of ''Teenage Dream. '' Category:Locations